


Moments in the Life of Jon & Sansa: The Lost & Found Universe

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lost & Found Universe, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked by perfangel5655 to write about happy Jon & Sansa from the Lost & Found Universe, specifically what would go on at the Quiet Isle when they would visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back to The Quiet Isle Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part I of this particular vignette.

Sansa burst into the Quiet Isle, laughing and looking over her shoulder. Jon was chasing after her and she squealed when she saw him hit the first step that led up to the house. She dropped her suitcase and bolted through the kitchen, taking the long way to the stairs at the back of the house. 

"You can run, Sansa, but you can't hide!" Jon called, now inside the house. 

"Wanna bet?" she called back and ran up the stairs. 

She knew he'd take the stairs at the front of the house and they'd probably end up meeting somewhere in the middle. She kind of wanted to be caught. She was already wet just thinking about what would happen when she was. 

Sure enough, as soon as Sansa crested the top of the stairs, there was Jon, doing the same on the other side. His eyes narrowed, a small smile of triumph curling the corners of his mouth. He was wearing jeans a t-shirt, and all Sansa wanted to do was get him naked. He looked so hot like this, all casual and ready to relax for a week away from home and the business. 

Sansa bit her lip and looked at him coyly. Then she took off her panties, causing Jon to freeze as he watched her shimmy them down her legs from under her skirt. His grey eyes went dark, his nostrils flared. Sansa flung her panties at him and he caught them, bringing them to his nose and inhaling. 

"The Big Bad Wolf is gonna eat you all up, Little Red," he growled as he lunged after her. 

She squealed again as she darted into the master bedroom and attempted to run to the other side of the room, on the other side of the bed. Jon was having none of it. He caught her about the waist before she get anywhere and bit down on her neck lightly. "Now I eat you all up," he rasped in her ear and practically threw on the bed. 

She barely had time to register what was happening before Jon was spreading her thighs and latching onto her pussy with his mouth. Sansa tunneled her fingers through his hair and let out a keening wail. She was so close already, so so close. Something about the trip up to the Quiet Isle always had them primed and ready to go - not that they needed much help. They seemed to be perpetually hungry for one another. Or, from the way Jon was currently eating her out - _starving_. 

She came within mere minutes, crying out and splaying her thighs wider. Jon wiped his face on her skirt and crawled up, bracing himself on his arms over her. "How was that, Little Red?"

"I think you know how that was," she purred as she worked on the snap of his jeans. "Now get inside me, you Big Bad Wolf."

Jon chuckled as he watched her work his zipper down and then his jeans and boxers. He sprang free, hard and ready, and Sansa licked her hand before wrapping it around his cock. He groaned as she stroked him, swiping her thumb on the head of his dick and using his precum to lubricate him further. 

With a growl, Jon moved away and hastily undressed. Sansa did the same, and it almost felt like a race to see who could undress the quickest. Sansa won considering she wore a skirt. When they were both blissfully naked, Jon covered her with his body and slid inside her. 

"Oooohhhh, Jon!" Sansa moaned as she clutched at his biceps. 

Jon grunted as he set a brutal pace, and just as Sansa was about to come, he slowed down. 

"Jon!" she gasped. "Baby, please, more!"

"Baby?" he asked on a chuckle. 

"I'm in the throes of passion, don't give me lip!"

He laughed as he stroked in and out of her languidly, almost bringing himself completely out of her before sliding back in. He kissed her gently, tasting her with his tongue, mimicking with it what he was doing with his cock. 

And then Sansa grew restless for more and pushed at him until he was on his back and she was on top. She smirked down at him and he grinned as he gripped her hips and helped her adjust herself over him. She sat up placed her hands on his chest - his very impressive chest. "You ready to get ridden to within an inch of your life?"

"God, yes," Jon breathed.

Jon watched her with rapt attention. His gaze kept sliding from where they were joined, to her bouncing breasts, and then to her face. The scent of sex was thick in the air, and when Jon licked his lips, he could still taste her. And then she squeezed him just right with her pussy and he had to reign in his release, wanting her to come again before he did. He placed his hand at her clit and started to rub her with his thumb. 

"Come on, sweet girl. I need you to come again for me.... Sansa, come!"

She threw her head back and screamed. Jon let himself go a second later. "Fuck!" he roared. 

Sansa stiffened over him and her legs shook from the force of her climax. Panting, she looked down at him, a slow, lazy smile gracing her face, and then she all but fell against him and allowed him to cradle her sweaty body in his arms as he rolled them to their sides. 

"I think you killed me," Jon murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I warned you," she murmured back. 

They lay together for a while, allowing their breathing to even out and that blissful languidness to take over. 

"I read a story once about people being infected with this virus that made them masturbate or have sex until they died," Sansa said softly. 

"Oh, really? Was it hot?"

"No. It wasn't. Not at all like I was hoping it would be."

Jon grinned and looked down at her. "You were hoping it would be more...?"

"More like porn," she said matter-of-factly. "I wanted to be able get off reading it." 

Jon's dick twitched at her words, and he didn't think that was even possible at that point. He shifted them so that they were more fully facing one another. "Did you read porn often?" he asked. 

She bit her lip and blushed, which amazed him considering what they'd just done. "Yes. And watch it too."

"Jesus," he huffed. 

"I'm sure you've watched it. Or read it. Or both."

"Watched, yes."

She smirked. "Do you watch it when I'm not around?"

He stared at her. "This feels like a trap." 

She laughed. "No trap. Have you?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "Have you?"

She grinned. "Yes. I've got to do something on those late nights. I can only play Rummy with Sandor for so long and getting off takes my mind off worrying about you."

"I want to watch you get off," Jon said huskily. "I want to watch you touch yourself for me."

"While I watch porn?"

"No, you don't even have to watch it in front of me...though I am curious about what you watch."

"Ditto. Like, do you prefer to watch blondes or redheads."

"Redheads," he said quickly and narrowed his eyes. "That was _definitely_ a trap." He squinted. "You're not jealous?"

"No, I know you're not watching it wishing I was one of those women. I don't watch it wishing you were one of those guys. It's not about how they look to me. It's about what they're doing."

"Yes. Though if they have big tits it does help - ouch!" He laughed when Sansa hit him playfully. "You know," he said and drew her closer. "I think I want you again." He looked up, narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm certain I do."

Sansa pushed away from him though and climbed off the bed. "Well, you're just going to have to wait," she chirped. "Something else wants me more."

"Impossible. Who?"

"Not who. What. The ocean. I can hear it calling to me. Can't you hear it? 'Sansa...Sansa...come be with me... I have missed youuuuuu....'"

"The ocean sounds an awful lot like a ghost."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. Then he rolled onto his back, his dick half-hard. 

"Think about how sweet it will be later when that gets taken care of," she said, pointing to his dick as she headed to the door. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"My suitcase to get my swimsuit," she replied. 

Ah, yes. This was one of the many wonderful things about being at the Quiet Isle. They could walk around naked as the day they were born without having to worry about Tormund or Robb or Arya catching them. This. Was. Bliss. 

xxxxxxx

Jon read, napped, and watched his mermaid frolic about in the ocean to her hearts content. Despite the frigid water, Sansa remained in the water until she started to shiver. One would think that would happen straight away, but no, for Sansa that meant at least by hour two. 

Once she'd had enough - for the day at least - they showered and changed and went out to dinner. Sansa enjoyed The Front Porch. It was a rather upscale restaurant with rich food and a bit of a snobby waitstaff. However, it was concert grand piano on the second floor in which a piano player played and sang show tunes with several people congregating around him or her that did it for Sansa. She sang along as though she hadn't a care in the world. 

Tonight, Sansa pressed up against Jon's side when they joined the boisterous group around the piano, and when she started to get a bit sleepy, she rested her head on his shoulder. She reminded Jon of a kid who didn't want to go to bed even when they were so exhausted their eyes were falling shut. Whenever they went on vacation, Sansa seemed to want to wring every bit of pleasure she could from it as though it was never going to happen again. It worried him sometimes. He worried she was so unhappy at home but didn't show it, worried that this was the only time she felt at peace. He didn't want that for her. For them. He wanted her happy always. 

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked in her ear after he'd noticed she'd stopped singing. 

She nodded, and they got up to leave. 

On the way home, they walked hand-in-hand. They had to pass through Marginal Way, and when they got to the bridge that overlooked the water, Jon stopped and pulled her in against him, one hand on the small of her back. "San?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed and leaned into him. 

"I've been thinking about something..."

"Uh-oh. What?"

"Are you unhappy at home?"

She stiffened in his arms and looked up at him. "What?"

"It's just that whenever we go on vacation it's like you try to suck every bit of enjoyment out of it as you can."

She looked puzzled, and he could just barely see the wrinkle between her brows. "Isn't that what most people do on vacation?"

"Not like you. I just worry that you're so unhappy at home you feel like this is the only place you can let your guard down."

She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side. "Well, honestly, it kind of is. But it's the same for you, too. Do you realize how much you sleep when we come here? And eat? You're like a ravenous beast. It's not like we live in a low stress environment, Jon. Of course it's different when we're here." 

Jon placed his palm on the side of her face. "I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. It's my job to make you happy, and if you're unhappy you have to tell me so I can fix it."

Looping her arms around his neck, she leaned up and kissed him. "I am happy, Jon. You make me very happy. You're the love of my life, and I can't imagine ever being without you."

Jon put his hands on her hips and bunched up the material of her dress with his fists. He captured her mouth with his and kissed her voraciously. "I love you so much," he gasped. "I think I was born loving you."

"Then it's quite lucky we're married, isn't it?"

"Yes," he rasped. "Are you very tired?"

She grinned. "I did promise a show didn't I?" And then she stepped out of his arms, the light of the moon catching on the mischievous look on her face. She kicked off her heels, picked them up, and then darted off towards the house, which was not very far away. 

Jon grinned and chased after her for the second time that day.


	2. An Interlude: a conversation

Sansa heard the sound of a guy laughing and dug her nose out of her book to look over at a young couple sitting on the grass not too far from where she and Jon were sitting in the park in Ogunquit. The guy was sitting up against a tree with his legs spread and the girl, his girlfriend, Sansa presumed, was sitting between his legs. He had his arms wrapped around her middle, and she was gesticulating madly while talking, a big smile on her face. Her boyfriend laughed again. It was clear that the two of them were enjoying themselves. 

“Why are you staring at that couple over there?” Jon asked from where he’d been laying down on the blanket beside her. 

She looked down at him, unable to see his eyes through his sunglasses. She frowned. “I thought you were napping.”

“I was. That guy’s laughter woke me up. Why are you staring at them?”

“I heard him laugh too, and it caught my attention.” She smiled. “They’re adorable. Do you think they just started to date?”

Jon shifted onto his side and propped his head up on his hand facing Sansa, and affording himself the ability to study the couple. “Mmmm, hard to tell. Possibly. What do you think?”

“From what I’ve picked up on their conversation, they’ve been trading stories. So, I think yes, they just started to date.”

“You’ve been eavesdropping on their conversation?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “No, it’s just that their voices carry and sometimes pop me out of what I’m reading.”

“Maybe the book isn’t that interesting then. You’ve been at that tome for a while now.”

“You noticed that?” she asked, surprised. 

“You keep it on our bedside table, so yes.”

Sansa smiled and then looked over at the couple again. “I wonder if they’ll last. They look young.”

“You make it sound as though we’re old,” Jon said. “For all we know they’re close to our age.”

“Maybe. They look like college students. Maybe they’re going to Portsmouth.”

“What about them fascinates you so much?”

She shrugged. “They remind me of how we were when we started to date.”

Jon arched a brow, she could see it over his sunglasses. “Oh? And how was that?”

“Just so consumed with one another. Unable to be apart physically, always touching…trading stories.”

“We didn’t have many stories to trade,” Jon pointed out. “We knew all our stories because we were either involved in them or had someone mutual like Robb that was.”

“True, true.”

“As for the touching – Sansa, we are not much different than them. How many times have we had sex since we got here?”

“Another good point.”

Jon moved again, putting his head on her lap and gazing up at her. And, because she hated having the barrier to his gray eyes, Sansa plucked them off him. He squinted up at her and she grinned. 

“I guess in watching them I was feeling a bit nostalgic for when we were first dating and then married,” she explained. 

“We’ve been married for two years. We dated for all of two months before you moved in. A month after that we were engaged—”

“Only because I made you hold off until after we’d settled in together.”

“Exactly. I knew I wanted to marry you the instant I fell in love with you.”

“At ten-years-old?” she asked doubtfully. 

He grinned. “Yup.”

“Liar. But I’ll take it.”

Sansa went back to her book, holding it off to the side and Jon kept his head in her lap, his eyes closing shut again. 

After a few minutes, he startled her by speaking. “You know what I like?”

She put her book down and looked down at him. “What do you like?”

He gazed up at her, his grey eyes warm. “I like that I can sleep beside you on this blanket while you read, and even snore and probably drool a little and not be embarrassed by it when I wake up.”

“You didn’t snore this time,” she informed him. 

“I like that you feel comfortable shaving your pits in front of me.”

Sansa barked out a laugh. 

He tugged on a strand of hair and she looked down at him again. 

“I like,” he said, “that I can pee with the door open.”

“Do I like it though, is what you should be asking yourself.”

“I like that we can bring up the topic of me peeing with the door open, which you apparently don’t like.”

She smiled and started to play with his hair with one hand.

“I like that I know what you’re thinking before you say a word,” he continued. “And I like that if I order something with red peppers in it, you pick them off my plate without my having to say a word.”

“I like that you do that for me with chickpeas.”

“And yet you like hummus.”

“I like that you know that. And that it puzzles you.”

“I like that we can look across the room at one another and have a whole conversation without saying a word.”

She laughed softly. “Like last week when we both knew when we looked at each other that we were done with that party and those people?”

“Yes! You know what I like the most though?” he asked. 

She smiled. “What?”

“You.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Could you be any more cheesy?”

“Could you be any more Chandler Bing?”

They laughed together at that, and then Sansa noticed that the couple was leaving. They walked past her and Jon, and Sansa caught the girl smiling at them fondly. Sansa smiled back. 

As she watched the couple walk away she noticed how one awkwardly went for a hand-hold, and the other went to put their arm around the other. Then they laughed over the awkwardness and held hands. 

She and Jon were so in sync, they didn’t have that awkwardness anymore. They just flowed. “Yeah,” she murmured, “I like all those things too.”

Jon replied with a loud snore.


	3. Welcome Back to the Quiet Isle: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Sansa was a Goddess splayed out on the center of their bed. Her red hair a halo spread out about their pillows. Her body completely bare, her legs bent at the knees and open to give Jon the view of her fingers stroking over her cunt. 

He was frozen in the doorway, still dressed, though he didn’t know why. When she told him to wait while she prepared, he should have undressed. Clearly it was what she’d done. 

“Do you like the candles?” she asked. 

“What?”

She laughed and her breasts jiggled. “The candles I lit about the room, Jon.”

He did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes because she would be really put out with him if he didn’t. Almost every available surface had a candle on it. And every one of them were lit. He briefly wondered if that many could be considered a fire hazard, but his gaze was drawn back to her bare pussy and he decided he didn’t care. 

“So now you can’t complain that I never use the candles I buy,” she told him 

He nodded and tugged off his suit jacket. “Keep touching yourself,” he rasped. “I want to watch you.”

Her legs spread wider and she circled her clit with the tip of her middle finger. She moaned and Jon’s already hard cock jumped. “Fuck, Sansa.”

She lifted the finger to her mouth and sucked on it up and down as though she was giving him one of her fabulous blow-jobs. 

Jon nearly sobbed with relief when he’d finally gotten his boxers off. His cock stuck straight out, leaking precum. He spat in his hand and gripped it, stroked it down to the root and then up, squeezing the head. He gasped, his eyes fixed on her middle finger now back on her clit, moving in circles, and then she glided her finger inside her slowly. 

“Oh, God,” he gasped and stumbled forward, nearly stubbing his toe on the footboard. 

“When you’re not with me, I imagine this is your cock fucking me,” she told him. 

“My cock isn’t that small though.”

Sansa stilled and looked at him. She started to giggle even as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from doing so. Seeing her struggle, Jon started to laugh. 

“Really?” she asked. “You couldn’t just go with it?”

“When you’re comparing your tiny fingers to my cock, no.” He climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her. He put his hand back on his cock. “Sorry. Carry on, please.”

She bit her lip again and held up a finger. She rolled to her side and then opened the night stand drawer and fished around until she extracted – 

A blue vibrator in the shape of a cock. 

Jon’s eyes widened. “How long has that been in there?!”

“Since the last time we came up. Don’t worry, I cleaned it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a fucking vibrator in the nightstand? We could have been using it!”

She laughed as she turned it on. It began to vibrate and hum in her hand. She looked up at him coyly. “Well, now you know.”

Jon watched in fascination as she placed the vibrator at her entrance and slowly pushed it inside, using the top part of the vibrator where it had plastic bumps of some sort jutting out to stimulate her clit. 

“Holy fuck,” Jon breathed. 

“Tell me about it,” Sansa said a bit breathlessly as she worked the vibrator out of her and used the tip to rub her clit. “Oh my God…” she moaned. 

“Yes, that’s my girl,” Jon muttered, his hand now stroking his cock again.

Sansa kept her gaze on his movements. She licked her lips and rasped, “Closer.”

He moved closer, still on his knees and she leaned over took his cock in her mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Jon cried out. “Sansa, my Sansa, yesss…”

She started when she felt his hand over hers on her vibrator, Big Blue, she called it. She took her mouth off his cock and looked up at him in question. 

“May I?” he asked, his voice dropping low. 

She nodded and moved her hand away. She put him back in her mouth and then moaned when Jon placed Big Blue on her clit and moved him from side to side…then up and down…then in circles, and then sank him inside her. 

“Moan for me again, sweetheart,” he encouraged softly. “I can feel it straight through my dick.”

She took her mouth off his cock. “Make me moan,” she said, and it sounded somewhere between a challenge and a command. 

Jon was happy to comply with both. He ignored the slight burn from exertion in his arm from the awkward angle it was in, and applied pressure to her clit again with the vibrator. Sansa lifted her hips and rubbed against the tip, looking as though she was trying to fuck it. It was Jon who moaned instead and then slid the vibrator back inside her. He fucked her with it this time, making sure to press the bumpy side against her clit every time it went back inside her. 

When she moaned this time, Jon thrust forward involuntarily and he went deeper in her mouth. She choked a bit and glared at him. “Sorry,” he gasped. “I couldn’t – fuck! Yes, fuck yes, Sansa play with my balls…”

She used her hand to fondle them as she sucked on the tip of his dick and then flattened her tongue on the underside and moved it back and forth. 

“Sansa, I’m going to come. I can’t stop it. Move, sweetheart, please, I’m going to come…” he babbled. 

She took her mouth off him and wrapped her fist around his dick. She moved his hand away from the vibrator that he’d stopped using on her the closer he got to orgasm. She started rubbing it on her clit. “On me,” she commanded. “Cum on my tits.”

It was probably sad for Jon that those words alone did it for him, but they did. Sansa was rarely dirty and when she was, it was a treat that sent him over the edge. He came hard, some getting on her stomach, the bedspread, but mostly on her breasts. 

Sansa came then, too, crying out as her hips lifted up off the bed, rubbing the vibrator furiously against her clit. And then she took it away, her legs shaking, and her chest heaving. 

Jon crawled over between her legs and licked at her, wanting a taste of her cream. 

“Jon!” she cried out. “Oh God, too sensitive – Jon!”

But he didn’t stop and she careened right into another orgasm that had her screaming her head off. She was like a ragdoll on the bed, lying there helpless as Jon crawled up to her on all fours and bent down to kiss her. “That was amazing,” he said with a broad smile. 

She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as her breathing started to go back to normal. “Let’s do it again real soon.”

“Definitely,” he said as he yanked some tissues from the tissue box on his nightstand and wiped his cum off of her. “I think your vibrator is bigger than me, though,” he said. 

She popped her eyes open and found him grinning at her. He was joking. She smirked and lifted her head a bit. “Come here, Goldilocks, I want a kiss.”


End file.
